1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of displaying a point on a navigation map with additional information. More specifically, embodiments in the present disclosure relate to a method of displaying a point on a navigation map with additional information, which enables a driver to distinctively and visually understand an exact location of the point with the additional information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation system performs travel guidance for enabling a user to easily and quickly reach the selected destination. A typical example is a vehicle navigation system where a vehicle is equipped with a navigation function to guide a driver to a destination through a calculated route. Such a navigation system detects the current position, and reads out map data pertaining to an area at the current position either from a local data storage medium such as a digital versatile disc (DVD), a hard disk drive (HDD) or a solid-state drive (SSD), or from a remote server via internet. Typically, the navigation system displays a map image on a monitor screen while superimposing thereon graphical marks representing a current location of the user and a destination. In addition, as other geographical information, such as Point of Interests (POIs) by category, or traffic information signs indicating traffic conditions such as traffic incidents, traffic congestions, road or lane closures, detours, criminal situations, natural disasters, may be superimposed on the map image on the monitor.
A situation may arise where a user wants to search a point, either a final destination or a waypoint, and wishes to decide the point based on which side of a road the destination is. In addition, another situation may arise where a certain condition related to the point, such as additional information related to the point may affect driving and maneuver to the point. While the vehicle navigation system is showing a map on the monitor screen, it is not easy to add extra information related to the point in a manner that the information is understood intuitively by the user while driving, because the map tends to be crowded by other map information, such as streets, etc., and understanding the extra information of the point on the map may require additional cognitive load and thus may become driving distraction while driving load is relatively high.
Accordingly, there is a need of a method of displaying a point on a navigation map with additional information. More specifically, there remains a need for a new and improved method of displaying the point on a navigation map with additional information, which enables a driver to distinctively and visually understand an exact location of the point with additional information which assists the driver to execute appropriate driving actions and maneuvers according to the exact location of the point while driving and to be kept updated regarding the additional information of the selected point according to the progress on the route to the point.